N-linked protein glycosylation is an essential and conserved process occurring in the endoplasmic reticulum of eukarotic organisms. It is important for protein folding, oligomerization, stability, quality control, sorting and transport of secretory and membrane proteins (Helenius, A., and Aebi, M. (2004). Roles of N-linked glycans in the endoplasmic reticulum. Annu. Rev. Biochem. 73, 1019-1049).
Protein glycosylation has a profound influence on the antigenicity, the stability and the half-life of a protein. In addition, glycosylation can assist the purification of proteins by chromatography, e.g. affinity chromatography with lectin ligands bound to a solid phase interacting with glycosylated moieties of the protein. It is therefore established practice to produce many glycosylated proteins recombinantly in eukaryotic cells to provide biologically and pharmaceutically useful glycosylation patterns.
Only within recent years it was demonstrated that a bacterium, the food-borne pathogen Campylobacter jejuni, can also N-glycosylate its proteins (Szymanski, et al. (1999). Evidence for a system of general protein glycosylation in Campylobacter jejuni. Mol. Microbiol. 32, 1022-1030). The machinery required for glycosylation is encoded by 12 genes that are clustered in the so-called pgl locus. Disruption of N-glycosylation affects invasion and pathogenesis of C. jejuni but is not lethal as in most eukaryotic organisms (Burda P. and M. Aebi, (1999). The dolichol pathway of N-linked glycosylation. Biochim Biophys Acta 1426(2):239-57). It is possible to reconstitute the N-glycosylation of C. jejuni proteins by recombinantly expressing the pgl locus and acceptor glycoprotein in E. coli at the same time (Wacker et al. (2002). N-linked glycosylation in Campylobacter jejuni and its functional transfer into E. coli. Science 298, 1790-1793).
European Patent Application No. 03 702 276.1 (European Patent 1 481 057), an earlier invention of the present inventors, teaches a procaryotic organism into which is introduced a nucleic acid encoding for (i) specific glycosyltransferases for the assembly of an oligosaccharide on a lipid carrier, (ii) a recombinant target protein comprising a consensus sequence “N-X-S/T”, wherein X can be any amino acid except proline, and (iii) an oligosaccharyl transferase of C. jejuni (OTase) that covalently links said oligosaccharide to the consensus sequence of the target protein. Said procaryotic organism produces N-glycans with a specific structure which is defined by the type of the specific glycosyltransferases.
Even though the presence of the known N-glycosylation consensus sequence in a protein does allow for the N-glycosylation of recombinant target proteins in procaryotic organisms comprising the oligosaccharyl transferase (OTase) of C. jejuni, the N-glycosylation of some target proteins is often inefficient.
The object of the present invention is to provide proteins as well as means and methods for producing such proteins having an optimized efficiency for N-glycosylation that can be produced in procaryotic organisms in vivo. Another object of the present invention aims at the more efficient introduction of N-glycans into recombinant proteins for modifying antigenicity, stability, biological, prophylactic and/or therapeutic activity of said proteins. A further object is the provision of a host cell that efficiently displays recombinant N-glycosylated proteins of the present invention on its surface.
In a first aspect the present invention provides a recombinant N-glycosylated protein, comprising one or more of the following N-glycosylated optimized amino acid sequence(s):                D/E-X-N-Z-S/T (SEQ ID NO:7), (optimized consensus sequence)wherein X and Z may be any natural amino acid except Pro, and wherein at least one of said N-glycosylated partial amino acid sequence(s) is introduced.        
It was surprisingly found that the introduction of specific partial amino acid sequence(s) (optimized consensus sequence(s)) into proteins leads to proteins that are efficiently N-glycosylated by the oligosaccharyl transferase (OST, OTase) from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, in these introduced positions.
The term “partial amino acid sequence(s)” as it is used in the context of the present invention will also be referred to as “optimized consensus sequence(s)”. The optimized consensus sequence is N-glycosylated by the oligosaccharyl transferase (OST, OTase) from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, much more efficiently than the regular consensus sequence “N-X-S/T” known in the prior art.
In general, the term “recombinant N-glycosylated protein” refers to any heterologous poly- or oligopeptide produced in a host cell that does not naturally comprise the nucleic acid encoding said protein. In the context of the present invention this term refers to a protein produced recombinantly in any host cell, e.g. an eukaryotic or prokaryotic host cell, preferably a procaryotic host cell, e.g. Escherichia ssp., Campylobacter ssp., Salmonella ssp., Shigella ssp., Helicobacter ssp., Pseudomonas ssp., Bacillus ssp., more preferably Escherichia coli, Campylobacter jejuni, Salmonella typhimurium etc., wherein the nucleic acid encoding said protein has been introduced into said host cell and wherein the encoded protein is N-glycosylated by the OTase from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, said transferase enzyme naturally occurring in or being introduced recombinantly into said host cell.
In accordance with the internationally accepted one letter code for amino acids the abbreviations D, E; N, S and T denote aspartic acid, glutamic acid, asparagine, serine, and threonine, respectively. Proteins according to the invention differ from natural or prior art proteins in that one or more of the optimized consensus sequence(s) D/E-X-N-Z-S/T (SEQ ID NO:7) is/are introduced and N-glycosylated. Hence, the proteins of the present invention differ from the naturally occurring C. jejuni proteins which also contain the optimized consensus sequence but do not comprise any additional (introduced) optimized consensus sequences.
The introduction of the optimized consensus sequence can be accomplished by the addition, deletion and/or substitution of one or more amino acids. The addition, deletion and/or substitution of one or more amino acids for the purpose of introducing the optimized consensus sequence can be accomplished by chemical synthetic strategies well known to those skilled in the art such as solid phase-assisted chemical peptide synthesis. Alternatively, and preferred for larger polypeptides, the proteins of the present invention can be prepared by standard recombinant techniques.
The proteins of the present invention have the advantage that they may be produced with high efficiency and in any procaryotic host comprising a functional pgl operon from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni. Preferred alternative OTases from Campylobacter spp. for practicing the aspects and embodiments of the present invention are Campylobacter coli and Campylobacter lari (see Szymanski, C. M. and Wren, B. W. (2005). Protein glycosylation in bacterial mucosal pathogens. Nat. Rev. Microbiol. 3: 225-237). The functional pgl operon may be present naturally when said procaryotic host is Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni. However, as demonstrated before in the art and mentioned above, the pgl operon can be transferred into cells and remain functional in said new cellular environment.
The term “functional pgl operon from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni” is meant to refer to the cluster of nucleic acids encoding the functional oligosaccharyl transferase (OTase) of Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, and one or more specific glycosyltransferases capable of assembling an oligosaccharide on a lipid carrier, and wherein said oligosaccharide can be transferred from the lipid carrier to the target protein having one or more optimized amino acid sequence(s): D/E-X N-Z-S/T (SEQ ID NO:7) by the OTase. It to be understood that the term “functional pgl operon from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni” in the context of this invention does not necessarily refer to an operon as a singular transcriptional unit. The term merely requires the presence of the functional components for N-glycosylation of the recombinant protein in one host cell. These components may be transcribed as one or more separate mRNAs and may be regulated together or separately. For example, the term also encompasses functional components positioned in genomic DNA and plasmid(s) in one host cell. For the purpose of efficiency, it is preferred that all components of the functional pgl operon are regulated and expressed simultaneously.
It is important to realize that only the functional oligosaccharyl transferase (OTase) should originate from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, and that the one or more specific glycosyltransferases capable of assembling an oligosaccharide on a lipid carrier may originate from the host cell or be introduced recombinantly into said host cell, the only functional limitation being that the oligosaccharide assembled by said glycosyltransferases can be transferred from the lipid carrier to the target protein having one or more optimized consensus sequences by the OTase. Hence, the selection of the host cell comprising specific glycosyltransferases naturally and/or incapacitating specific glycosyltransferases naturally present in said host as well as the introduction of heterologous specific glycosyltransferases will enable those skilled in the art to vary the N-glycans bound to the optimized N-glycosylation consensus site in the proteins of the present invention.
As a result of the above, the present invention provides for the individual design of N-glycan-patterns on the proteins of the present invention. The proteins can therefore be individualized in their N-glycan pattern to suit biological, pharmaceutical and purification needs.
In a preferred embodiment, the proteins of the present invention may comprise one but also more than one, preferably at least two, preferably at least 3, more preferably at least 5 of said N-glycosylated optimized amino acid sequences.
The presence of one or more N-glycosylated optimized amino acid sequence(s) in the proteins of the present invention can be of advantage for increasing their antigenicity, increasing their stability, affecting their biological activity, prolonging their biological half-life and/or simplifying their purification.
The optimized consensus sequence may include any amino acid except proline in position(s) X and Z. The term “any amino acids” is meant to encompass common and rare natural amino acids as well as synthetic amino acid derivatives and analogs that will still allow the optimized consensus sequence to be N-glycosylated by the OTase. Naturally occurring common and rare amino acids are preferred for X and Z, X and Z may be the same or different.
It is noted that X and Z may differ for each optimized consensus sequence in a protein according to the present invention.
The N-glycan bound to the optimized consensus sequence will be determined by the specific glycosyltransferases and their interaction when assembling the oligosaccharide on a lipid carrier for transfer by the OTase. Those skilled in the art can design the N-glycan by varying the type(s) and amount of the specific glycosyltransferases present in the desired host cell.
N-glycans are defined herein as mono-, oligo- or polysaccharides of variable compositions that are linked to an ε-amide nitrogen of an asparagine residue in a protein via an N-glycosidic linkage. Preferably, the N-glycans transferred by the OTase are assembled on an undecaprenol-pyrophosphate lipid-anchor that is present in the cytoplasmic membrane of gram-negative or positive bacteria. They are involved in the synthesis of O antigen, O polysaccharide and peptidoglycan (Bugg, T. D., and Brandish, P. E. (1994). From peptidoglycan to glycoproteins: common features of lipid-linked oligosaccharide biosynthesis. FEMS Microbiol Lett 119, 255-262; Valvano, M. A. (2003). Export of O-specific lipopolysaccharide. Front Biosci 8, s452-471).
In a preferred embodiment, the recombinant protein of the present invention comprises one or more N-glycans selected from the group of N-glycans from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, the N-glycans derived from oligo- and polysaccharides transferred to O antigen forming O polysaccharide in Gram-negative bacteria or capsular polysaccharides from Gram-positive bacteria, preferably: P. aeruginosa O9, O11; E. coli O7, O9, O16, O157 and Shigella dysenteriae O1 and engineered variants thereof obtained by inserting or deleting glycosyltransferases and epimerases affecting the polysaccharide structure.
In a further preferred embodiment the recombinant protein of the present invention comprises two or more different N-glycans.
For example, different N-glycans on the same protein can prepared by controlling the timing of the expression of specific glycosyltransferases using early or late promoters or introducing factors for starting, silencing, enhancing and/or reducing the promoter activity of individual specific glycosyltransferases. Suitable promoters and factors governing their activity are available to those in the art routinely and will not be discussed further.
There is no limitation on the origin of the recombinant protein of the invention. Preferably said protein is derived from mammalian, bacterial, viral, fungal or plant proteins. More preferably, the protein is derived from mammalian, most preferably human proteins. For preparing antigenic recombinant proteins according to the invention, preferably for use as active components in vaccines, it is preferred that the recombinant protein is derived from a bacterial, viral or fungal protein.
In a further preferred embodiment the present invention provides for recombinant proteins wherein either the protein and/or the N-glycan(s) is (are) therapeutically and/or prophylactically active. The introduction of at least one optimized and N-glycosylated consensus sequence can modify or even introduce therapeutic and/or prophylactic activity in a protein. In a more preferred embodiment it is the protein and/or the N-glycan(s) that is (are) immunogenically active. In this case the introduced N-glycosylation(s) may have a modifying effect on the proteins biological activity and/or introduce new antigenic sites and/or may mask the protein to evade degrading steps and/or increase the half-life.
The recombinant proteins of the present invention can be efficiently targeted to the outer membrane and/or surface of host cells, preferably bacteria, more preferably gram-negative bacteria. For assisting the surface display and/or outer membrane localisation it is, preferred that the recombinant protein of the invention further comprises at least one polypeptide sequence capable of targeting said recombinant protein to the outer membrane and/or cell surface of a bacterium, preferably a gram-negative bacterium.
In a preferred embodiment the recombinant protein of the invention is one, wherein said targeting polypeptide sequence is selected from the group consisting of type II signal peptides (Paetzel, M., Karla, A., Strynadka, N. C., and Dalbey, R. E. 2002. Signal peptidases. Chem Rev 102: 4549-4580.) or outer membrane proteins (reviewed in Wernerus, H., and. Stahl, S. 2004. Biotechnological applications for surface-engineered bacteria. Biotechnol Appl Biochem 40: 209-228.), preferably selected from the group consisting of the full length protein or the signal peptides of OmpH1 from C. jejuni, JIpA from C. jejuni, outer membrane proteins from E. coli, preferably OmpS, OmpC, OmpA, OprF, PhoE, LamB, Lpp'OmpA (a fusion protein for surface display technology, see Francisco, J. A., Earhart, C. F., and Georgiou, G. 1992. Transport and anchoring of beta-lactamase to the external surface of Escherichia coli. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 89: 2713-2717.), and the Inp protein from Pseudomonas aeruginosa. 
In a different aspect, the present invention relates to a nucleic acid encoding a recombinant protein, according to the invention. Preferably, said nucleic acid is a mRNA, a DNA or a PNA, more preferably a mRNA or a DNA, most preferably a DNA. The nucleic acid may comprise the sequence coding for said protein and, in addition, other sequences such as regulatory sequences, e.g. promoters, enhancers, stop codons, start codons and genes required to regulate the expression of the recombinant protein via the mentioned regulatory sequences, etc. The term “nucleic acid encoding a recombinant protein according to the invention” is directed to a nucleic acid comprising said coding sequence and optionally any further nucleic acid sequences regardless of the sequence information as long as the nucleic acid is capable of producing the recombinant protein of the invention in a host cell containing a functional pgl operon from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni. More preferably, the present invention provides isolated and purified nucleic acids operably linked to a promoter, preferably linked to a promoter selected from the group consisting of known inducible and constitutive prokaryotic promoters, more preferably the tetracycline promoter, the arabinose promoter, the salicylate promoter, lac-, trc-, and tac promotors (Baneyx, F. (1999). Recombinant protein expression in Escherichia coli. Curr Opin Biotechnol 10, 411-421; Billman-Jacobe, H. (1996). Expression in bacteria other than Escherichia coli. Curr Opin Biotechnol 7, 500-504.). Said operably linked nucleic acids can be used for, e.g. vaccination.
Furthermore, another aspect of the present invention relates to a host cell comprising a nucleic acid and/or a vector according to the present invention. The type of host cell is not limiting as long as it accommodates a functional pgl operon from C. jejuni and one or more nucleic acids coding for recombinant target protein(s) of the present invention. Preferred host cells are prokaryotic host cells, more preferably bacteria, most preferably those selected from the group consisting of Escherichia ssp., Campylobacter ssp., Salmonella ssp., Shigella ssp., Helicobacter ssp., Pseudomonas ssp., Bacillus ssp., preferably Escherichia coli, more preferably E. coli strains Top10, W3110, CLM24, BL21, SCM6 and SCM7 (Feldman et al., (2005). Engineering N-linked protein glycosylation with diverse O antigen lipopolysaccharide structures in Escherichia coli. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 102, 3016-3021; Alaimo, C., Catrein, I., Morf, L., Marolda, C. L., Callewaert, N., Valvano, M. A., Feldman, M. F., Aebi, M. (2006). Two distinct but interchangeable mechanisms for flipping of lipid-linked oligosaccharides. EMBO Journal 25, 967-976) and S. enterica strains SL3261 (Salmonella enterica sv. Typhimurium LT2 (delta) aroA, see Hoiseth, S. K., and Stocker, B. A. 1981, Aromatic-dependent Salmonella typhimurium are non-virulent and effective as live vaccines. Nature 291:238-239), SL3749 (Salmonella enterica sv. Typhimurium LT2 waaL, see Kaniuk et al., J. Biol. Chem. 279: 36470-36480) and SL3261ΔwaaL.
In a more preferred embodiment the host cell according to the invention is one that is useful for the targeting to the outer membrane and/or surface display of recombinant proteins according to the invention, preferably one, wherein said host cell is a recombinant gram-negative bacterium having:
i) a genotype comprising nucleotide sequences encoding for                a) at least one natural or recombinant specific glycosyltransferase for the assembly of an oligosaccharide on a lipid carrier,        b) at least one natural or recombinant prokaryotic oligosaccharyl transferase (OTase) from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni,         c) at least one recombinant protein according to the invention, preferably a protein further comprising a targeting polypeptide, and        
ii) a phenotype comprising a recombinant N-glycosylated protein according to the invention that is located in and/or on the outer membrane of the gram-negative bacterium.
The host cell for the above embodiment is preferably selected from the group consisting of Escherichia ssp., Campylobacter ssp., Shigella ssp, Helicobacter ssp. and Pseudomonas ssp., Salmonella ssp., preferably E. coli, more preferably E. coli strains Top10, W3110, CLM24, BL21, SCM6 and SCM7, and S. enterica strains SL3261, SL3749 and SL3261ΔwaaL. (see Hoiseth, S. K., and Stocker, B. A. 1981. Aromatic-dependent Salmonella typhimurium are non-virulent and effective as live vaccines. Nature 291: 238-239), SL3749 (Kaniuk, N. A., Vinogradov, E., and. Whitfield, C. 2004. Investigation of the structural requirements in the lipopolysaccharide core acceptor for ligation of O antigens in the genus Salmonella: WaaL “ligase” is not the sole determinant of acceptor specificity. J Biol Chem 279: 36470-36480).
Because preferred proteins of the present invention may have a therapeutic or prophylactic activity by themselves and/or due to the introduced N-glycosylation sites, they can be used for the preparation of a medicament. The type of protein for practicing the invention is not limited and, therefore, proteins of the invention such as EPO, IFN-alpha, TNFalpha, IgG, IgM, IgA, interleukins, cytokines, viral and bacterial proteins for vaccination like C. jejuni proteins such as HisJ (Cj0734c), AcrA (Cj0367c), OmpH1 (Cj0982c), Diphteria toxin (CRM197), Cholera toxin, P. aeruginosa exoprotein, to name just a few, and having introduced therein the optimized N-glycosylated consensus sequence are useful for preparing a medicament (Wyszynska, A., Raczko, A., Lis, M., and Jagusztyn-Krynicka, E. K. (2004). Oral immunization of chickens with avirulent Salmonella vaccine strain carrying C. jejuni 72Dz/92 cjaA gene elicits specific humoral immune response associated with protection against challenge with wild-type Campylobacter. Vaccine 22, 1379-1389).
In addition, the nucleic acids and/or vectors according to the invention are also useful for the preparation of a medicament, preferably for use in gene therapy.
Moreover, a host cell according to the invention, preferably one that has a phenotype comprising an N-glycosylated recombinant protein of the invention that is located in and/or on the outer membrane of a bacterium, preferably a gram-negative bacterium, more preferably one of the above-listed gram-negative bacteria, is particularly useful for the preparation of a medicament.
More preferably, a protein of the invention is used for the preparation of a medicament for the therapeutic and/or prophylactic vaccination of a subject in need thereof.
In a more preferred embodiment the present invention relates to the use of a nucleic acid and/or a vector according to the invention for the preparation of a medicament for the therapeutic and/or prophylactic vaccination of a subject in need thereof, preferably by gene therapy.
The host cells of the invention displaying said N-glycosylated recombinant proteins are particularly useful for preparing vaccines, because the displayed N-glycosylated proteins are abundantly present on the host cell's surface and well accessible by immune cells, in particular their hydrophilic N-glycans, and because the host cells have the added effect of an adjuvant, that, if alive, may even replicate to some extent and amplify its vaccination effects.
Preferably, the host cell for practicing the medical aspects of this invention is an attenuated or killed host cell.
Another advantage of the use of the inventive host cells for preparing medicaments, preferably vaccines, is that they induce IgA antibodies due to the cellular component.
Preferably, said host cells are used according to the invention for inducing IgA antibodies in an animal, preferably a mammal, a rodent, ovine, equine, canine, bovine or a human.
It is preferred that said subject in need of vaccination is avian, mammalian or fish, preferably mammalian, more preferably a mammal selected from the group consisting of cattle, sheep, equines, dogs, cats, and humans, most preferably humans. Fowls are also preferred.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition, comprising at least one protein, at least one nucleic acid, a least one vector and/or at least one host cell according to the invention. The preparation of medicaments comprising proteins or host cells, preferably attenuated or killed host cells, and the preparation of medicaments comprising nucleic acids and/or vectors for gene therapy are well known in the art. The preparation scheme for the final pharmaceutical composition and the mode and details of its administration will depend on the protein, the host cell, the nucleic acid and/or the vector employed.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical composition of the invention comprises a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, diluent and/or adjuvant.
The present invention provides for a pharmaceutical composition comprising at least one of the following, (i) a recombinant protein, a host cell, a nucleic acid and/or a recombinant vector being/encoding/expressing a recombinant protein according to the present invention, and (ii) a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, diluent and/or adjuvant.
Suitable excipients, diluents and/or adjuvants are well-known in the art. An excipient or diluent may be a solid, semi-solid or liquid material which may serve as a vehicle or medium for the active ingredient. One of ordinary skill in the art in the field of preparing compositions can readily select the proper form and mode of administration depending upon the particular characteristics of the product selected, the disease or condition to be treated, the stage of the disease or condition, and other relevant circumstances (Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Co. (1990)). The proportion and nature of the pharmaceutically acceptable diluent or excipient are determined by the solubility and chemical properties of the pharmaceutically active compound selected, the chosen route of administration, and standard pharmaceutical practice. The pharmaceutical preparation may be adapted for oral, parenteral or topical use and may be administered to the patient in the form of tablets, capsules, suppositories, solution, suspensions, or the like. The pharmaceutically active compounds of the present invention, while effective themselves, can be formulated and administered in the form of their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, such as acid addition salts or base addition salts, for purposes of stability, convenience of crystallization, increased solubility, and the like.
A further aspect of the present invention is directed to a method for producing N-linked glycosylated proteins, comprising the steps of:
a) providing a recombinant organism, preferably a prokaryotic organism, comprising nucleic acids coding for                i) a functional pgl operon from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, and        ii) at least one recombinant target protein comprising one or more of the following N-glycosylated optimized amino acid consensus sequence(s):                    D/E-X-N-Z-S/T (SEQ ID NO:7),                        wherein X and Z may be any natural amino acid except Pro, and wherein at least one of said N-glycosylated optimized amino acid consensus sequence(s) is introduced, and        
b) culturing the recombinant organism in a manner suitable for the production and N-glycosylation of the target protein(s).
Preferably, the target protein is one of the above described recombinant proteins according to the invention.
In a preferred method of the invention, the functional pgl operon from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, comprises nucleic acids coding for                i) recombinant OTase from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, and        ii) recombinant and/or natural specific glycosyltransferases from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, and/or        iii) recombinant and/or natural specific glycosyltransferases from species other than Campylobacter spp.,        
for the assembly of an oligosaccharide on a lipid carrier to be transferred to the target protein by the OTase.
Moreover, in a preferred embodiment the present invention relates to a method for preparing a host cell according to the invention comprising the steps of:
i) providing a gram-negative bacterium,
ii) introducing into said bacterium at least one nucleotide sequence encoding for                a) at least one recombinant specific glycosyltransferase for the assembly of an oligosaccharide on a lipid carrier, and/or        b) at least one recombinant oligosaccharyl transferase (OTase) from Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, and/or        c) at least one recombinant protein comprising one or more of the following N-glycosylated optimized amino acid consensus sequence(s):                    D/E-X-N-Z-S/T (SEQ ID NO:7),                        wherein X and Z may be any natural amino acid except Pro, and wherein at least one of        said N-glycosylated optimized amino acid consensus sequence(s) is introduced, and iii) culturing said bacterium until at least one recombinant N-glycosylated protein coded by the nucleotide sequence of c) is located in and/or on the outer membrane of the gram-negative bacterium.        
For practicing the preferred methods above, the recombinant procaryotic organism or host cell is preferably selected from the group of bacteria consisting of Escherichia ssp., Campylobacter ssp., Salmonella ssp., Shigella ssp., Helicobacter ssp., Pseudomonas ssp., Bacillus ssp., preferably Escherichia coli, preferably E. coli strains Top10, W3110, CLM24, BL21, SCM6 and SCM7, and S. enterica strains SL3261, SL3749 and SL3261ΔwaaL.
Another preferred method for producing, isolating and/or purifying a recombinant protein according to the invention comprises the steps of:
a) culturing a host cell according to claims 15 or 16,
b) removing the outer membrane of said recombinant gram-negative bacterium and
c) recovering said recombinant protein.
Exemplary methods for removing the outer membrane of a cell, preferably a prokaryotic cell, more preferably a gram-negative bacterial cell, are suitable enzymatic treatment methods, osmotic shock detergent solubilisation and the French press method.
Most preferred, the present invention relates to a method, wherein recombinant or natural specific glycosyltransferases from species other than Campylobacter spp., preferably C. jejuni, are selected from the group of glycosyltransferases and epimerases originating from bacteria, archea, and/or eukaryota that can be functionally expressed in said host cell.
The following examples serve to illustrate further the present invention and are not intended to limits its scope in any way.